The described technology generally relates to a compressor with a pressure chamber which is separated by at least two housing parts, more particularly, a compressor for use in an air conditioning of a motor vehicle.
Compressors of this type are known. Its pressure chamber is delimited by at least two housing parts, which are connected by a connection device which applies a contact pressure force between the sealing surfaces.
DE 102 31 211 A1 discloses such a compressor, where several housing parts forming the pressure chamber are screwed together. Screwing of the housing parts is a simple and cost effective way of connecting the housing parts on which the pressure is applied on. However, the above compressors are often constructed in such a way that high internal pressures are applied on in operation or in the case of a malfunction requiring an extensive and a space consuming configuration of the screw connections for connecting the housing parts to exclude a potential unwanted detachment of a housing part.
EP 1 297 256 B1 discloses a safety device for compressor, which can avoid pressures overstraining the strength of the connection between the housing parts. However, this safety device requires the installation of additional components in the compressor and thus entails an increase of the required installation space and weight.
In the DE 198 07 691 A1 a compressor with an at least two part housing for an air conditioning of a motor vehicle is disclosed, which has a sealing device that is inserted into the face of a second housing part.